Recent advancements in the field of audio reproduction have led to development of various technologies and systems related to surround sound generation in different enclosures, such as rooms and cinema halls. One of such systems is a multi-channel audio reproduction system, which is also referred to as a surround sound system. The surround sound system have multiple speakers, each of which produces an audio provided on a respective channel. However, such surround audio systems have speakers that are placed on fixed positions in a listening area. Thus, reproduction of sound for different audio objects in an object-based audio stream from a conventional surround sound system may not provide accurate and realistic sound reproduction. The object-based audio stream may be audio content in which different audio are decomposed into distinct objects. These objects, known as audio objects, also define sound sources, and include audio signals and some metadata that indicates position of the sound source at the time of recording of sound etc. Now-a-days, such object-based audio representations and related audio technology is an active area of research. Typically, to provide the accurate audio reproduction of the object-based audio stream, which may include the audio objects that are captured at different positions in an actual 3D space, a substantial number of speakers may be required for audio reproduction in every possible position in X, Y, Z directions in a listening area, such a room. This may not be practically feasible and may further led to excessive cost and complexity of the audio systems, which may be undesirable.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.